The first junin exam for naruto WITH RANDOMNESS
by Snowmonkey11
Summary: My first fic, please R&R! If you love pointless randomness to keep you laughing till you cry, like singing racoons and such, please read!


BY: Snowmonkey11

Disclaimer: Snowmonkey11 does not own any names of the characters and or places named, only the OC's are owned by Snowmonkey11

Naruto

The ultimate Jonin' Exams

(Also guy and lee create a boy band.)

Chapter 1: Surviving the First Day 

Just recently in the hidden leaf village Naruto has been teaching lee how to play the guitar and our favorite little pal Ralph is singing along to lee's reiteration of a metallica song.

Ralph " na na na na na na na na na METALLICA!!!!!!!!!"

Ralph is an abandoned raccoon in which Naruto found and has trained him how to eat, bathe, talk, play video games, deliver piping hot ramen, and apparently sing…

So Naruto and lee take center stage to finish the song with a big bang. (In Lee's mind right now with a cheaply cut out cardboard and paper sunset he sees a whole crowd of people cheering for him even his sensei Gai is there which Lee thinks is so proud of him.)

Lee states out loud "Gai sensei I new you would be proud of me learning how to play the electric guitar I won't stop ever except during missions and training as a ninja of the hidden leaf village."

And with that lee drinks an elixir and runs off to punch and or pummel a random by stander in the face, stomach, eyes, or spine.

Naruto states to Ralph "looks like Bushy Brows has the runs… hey anyway that was some pretty good guitar playing but its verses A B and E with a 12th , a signature fret swap on the first third of the bridge."

Ralph states "If I get you a bowl of ramen will it change your mind?"

Naruto asks his young furry friend "What type of ramen is it?"

Ralph quickly describes to naruto that he can get him any type of ramen naruto wants by pulling out a machine gun and pointing it at naruto's head. And with that Ralph sets off onto get Naruto's ramen. Afterwards naruto sets out onto where his jonin exam will take place. When naruto enter he notices that hes already late and has been chosen for the next round.

When Naruto gets to the exam doors which looked hellish green and black and intimidating demons poping out of the ground and eating off someones head. The minute Naruto saw how the doorway looked he almosted peed his pants but didn't instead he summoned up his manhood (which was running short these days due to the fact that he has be using the sexy jutsu too much and has been getting kicked hard in the area no man can not protect being kicked in... his groin)

Neji: Hello Naruto its completely weird that they choose the two of us to fight for this round and please don't think i'm high on Starbursts with tenten again ok.

The minute Neji finished his statment a rehab official came in and stomped his foot on the ground.

Rehab official: NEJI YOU STEP AWAY FROM THOSE STARBURSTS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BE FORCED TO TAKE EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY AND SHOVE IT IN A BLENDER STARTING FROM YOUR GROIN UP!!!!!

Neji: not today copers for i have the power to fly!!!! Neji then jumped off the 50 story builiding shouting: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! i'm high on Starbursts and nothing can stop me now haha. Just then Neji lands on Hinata who then gets up kicks Neji in the face and gives him the finger.

Neji now in extreme pain decides to run to MR. Happy's candy store to get some Starbursts with Tenten, with that Neji and Tenten have a race to see who can get to the candy store first and buy/raid all of the Starbursts they can then come home and see who has the most.

Naruto: Man Neji really hit hard today with the Starbursts I wonder if he'll end up in a insane asylum one day.

Now the minute Naruuto entered through the door i was just talking about to his regret he found himself in a waiting room.

Naruto screamed: aaaaagggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! what are all you people doing here wheres my match and why is master Jiraiya waisting all my money on the pretty ladies? Wait a minute (naruto ponders the situation in his head) Jiraiya pretty girls drinks waiting room my money Hatred, pain, and torture to Jiraiya. The minute Naruto realized what was happening he ran over to Jiraiya and started beating him on the head with a now empty change wallet.

Jiraiya now understanding what happened asks Naruto: how did you get in here this place is for 21 and up your not 21 , or did you sneak in here like the sly devil you are and try to come and spend the day with me and ladies HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Naruto now wapped jiraiya upside the head with his now depleted of its contents wallet and his fists.

Snowmonkey11: we might as well end here for this chapter before naruto brings out a blender and remind jiraiya of his first girl experience when she gave him pain.

Sauske: so please review and no flaming but do give us good advice so we can get ideas and start storying and writing

Sakuura: please remember to continue to come by and read... (seeing sauske sakura runs and screams shouting) SAUSKE MY DREAM BOY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!

Sauske: time to run please review before sakura starts to tackle me and threaten me with a 27 foot long katana sword.

Snowmonkey11: bye


End file.
